


hidden pleasures

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humiliation kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Jackson gets caught by Derek and has to perform
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: 100-word challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 24
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	hidden pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: find
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626386203486339072/hidden-pleasures)

Jackson wasn’t thinking when he forgot to lock the door to his room. He assumed his new powers would warn him of anyone approaching, but he didn’t account for the entire house smelling like Derek, hiding the man’s scent. He was also still learning how deathly quiet Derek could be when he was lurking.

Derek catching him masturbating wasn’t nearly as mortifying as Derek sitting down and demanding a show.

Jackson did his best to perform in spite of Derek’s piercing gaze. The heat of embarrassment mixed with a desire to impress him. And when he came, Derek smiled approvingly.


End file.
